Birthday
by Your Silver Lining
Summary: It's Christmas time and it's Mello's birthday and he gets something from Near. But he wants something in return? MelloXNear Shounen-ai


**FTOYWGAD:**All I have to say is, Happy -belated- Birthday Forbiddensoul562! I hope you enjoy this! (Can you believe she shares Mello's birthday?!)

**Disclaimer:**Nope, still don't own Death Note. But when I do, I'll let you in on all the yaoi smexiness!

**Pairing: **MelloXNear (duh!)

**Summary:**Mello gets a present from Near on his birthday. But he wants something in return?

**Dedication:**Forbiddensoul562, this is for you! I hope your're not too dissapointed with the story, but I came up with it really quickly. It's kind of crak-ish and I know you don't like that but... *sigh* sorry! Happy B'day anyway!

* * *

"You're supposed to take it and say 'Thank you', Mello."

Near stood there shifting his weight from one leg to another feeling quite uncomfortable holding out his hand which contained a small box wrapped in glossy black paper.

_(Before)_

It had been a dreary day. Rodger was busy making plans for L to arrive in time for Christmas. The children were busy finishing up their homework so they'd be free for the rest of vacation time. Blanca – the cook – was busy making tacos for the Christmas feast. Matt was writing his letter to Santa begging him for the new Final Fantasy game and also cursing at Santa for not giving him anything last year even though he had been a good boy. (Yeah right. Seducing L for a Wii was not something a good boy would do.)

As for Mello, he was in his room staring at his 99% on the final Algebra exam. He was in the middle of his mental rant/cursing when he heard two soft knocks on the door. He wondered who it could be. Everyone knew Near had gotten 100% and that Mello would be having a bitch fit so they wouldn't bother him. Matt was too busy being Matt so who was left?

Mello sauntered to the door ready to glare the person to a melted puddle and opened the door. The statement 'He was surprised' would have been such an understatement it would have been painful. Nonetheless, Mello was surprised. (For a lack of a better word.) He gaped stupidly at the albino in front of him as he asked if he could come in.

After Mello got over his shock, he growled. "What do you want?"

"May I please come in first?"

"Like hell you can!"

"Alright. I will leave it up to your imagination to wonder about why I'm here in the first place." Near began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mello vowed as soon as he saw Near that he would never let him be within a foot radius of him unless it was to beat him up. But now that curiosity practically raped, beat up and killed Mello's dignity and pride, the blond let Near in the room.

Mello shut the door as if to symbolize the honor of being in his room in the first place. They both stared at each other, Mello doing so like a dog hunting his prey and Near like a curious koala eying its banana. After a good two minutes passed, Mello began his interrogation.

"Why are you here?"

"Mello, are you aware of what day today is?"

Mello, paused and then got angry. "Is that why you're here? To ask stupid questions? I'm not in the mood for this. Get out!" Mello pointed to the door.

"Mello, if you answer my question, I'm sure everything would be explained."

"What kind of question is 'What day is it today?' If you want to know the answer, just look in a calendar or something!"

"Mello, please."

The day Mello listens to Near is the day pigs start to fly.

-

_(Somewhere in a Farm)_

"Uncle Jim, look! The piglets are flyin'!"

-

Mello sighed, exasperated and answered. "Saturday."

Near made a face. Which was rare since the only face he seems to have is the one hidden behind the emotion-less mask. "Mello, could you be more specific?"

"December 13?"

"And can your remember anything happening fifteen years ago today?" Near's patience was wearing thin, which was quite shocking actually.

"...No." Mello thought hard. Was this another game Near was trying to beat him at. No doubt it is.

"Think hard."

"... Taylor Swift's birthday?"

Near could have slapped his head. Instead he shoved his hand in his shirt pocket and produced a glossy black box. He held it out and said, "Happy Birthday."

_(Now)_

"You're supposed to take it and say 'Thank you', Mello."

Mello gaped at the box. It could be a bomb. Or a punching glove could pop out and give him one in the jaw. Mello considered for a second and abandoned the idea of placing the box through intensive forensic analysis. He very carefully took the box and opened it. Inside was a smaller box.

Mello frowned. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I do not joke, Mello."

Mello angrily ripped the second box and found himself staring at a small Amedei brand, strawberry marshmallow chocolate. He looked back at Near. Was this for real? Mello, being the chocoholic he was, had tried every different brand of chocolate. From Hershey to Cadburry to Godiva. The only one left was Amedei. He would have bought the chocolate in a blink but he was broke. He never imagined that the first piece he would try would be coming from Near.

Near's hand went back to his shirt and produced a decently thick packet of paper. (What else did he have in there?) He displayed the paper to Mello. On the front was a scratched out 100% and right below it was a small 98%.

"But - "

"Teacher missed one of my arithmetic mistakes; I went back and had him change it. You are the one with the highest score."

Mello was shocked to a degree in which could lead him to the emergency room.

"W-why?"

"Because it's your birthday."

Mello shook himself from the joy in his heart and commanded it to turn steel again. He unwrapped the chocolate and was about to plop it into his mouth when he felt Near's hand on his own.

"What?" Mello asked getting annoyed now.

"I never said your gifts were free."

"..."

"I require for you to do something in return."

"But it's my _birthday!_"

"Your point being...?"

Mello growled. He wanted the chocolate so bad but who knew what Near had in mind. What to do?

_Chocolate, Near?_

_Chocolate, Near?_

_Chocolate, Ne- fuck it! He wanted the chocolate damnit!_

"Okay, what do you want, freak?" Mello added the insult as to not seem affected by Near's kindness.

Near smiled at Mello's badass-ness (which kind of creeped Mello out in a kinky way) and told him what he wanted.

"No. Fucking. Way. I don't care how many goddamn Amedei chocolates you give me, I'm not doing that."

"It is too late to refuse, Mello."

"NO!"

"I could always go back and change my grades."

Mello stiffened. Stupid Near.

"Fine. But we don't have the stuff." Mello smiled smugly. Now they don't have to go through with it.

"No, I came prepared Mello." Near tottered out of Mello's room and emerged not a second later with a suspicious looking bag. He smiled – not the creepy kind, mind you – and let Mello place the chocolate and the test paper down.

"You really thought I was going to go through with this?"

"Mello can be quite predictable."

Mello fumed at the comment but did nothing about it. He grabbed the bag from Near and disappeared into his closet. He quickly discarded his clothes and put on the new ones.

_This is going to be so embarrassing._

He walked out in an oversized red jacket with white fur on the seams and a ridiculous hat with a tuft of white on the corner.

"I'm ready."

"You forgot the beard."

"Near, there is no fucking way. It's too itchy!"

Near shrugged. Mello sat on the chair and sighed.

_There is no way chocolate could be worth this._

Near took his cue and climbed on top of Mello. He comfortably sat on his lap and curled up all warm and snuggly. And as much as Mello hated to admit it, he felt all warm and snuggly too.

_Must be the cold._

"Well, don't just stare at me! Just ask already!"

"You have to act like Santa Claus first."

Mello glared but did as he was told. (Pigs were still flying. In fact, they are in Mars right now.) If he was going to do this, he might as well make it look damn sexy.

"Ho ho ho!" Mello tried to sound as sexy as possible when he was acting as an old man in a huge red suit. Why was he trying to be sexy? Only the pigs know. (But you can't ask them because they're in Mars.) "And what is your name little boy?"

Near smiled, satisfied that Mello was really being his Santa Claus. "I go by the name of Near."

"_Nearrrr_"Mello purred.

"No, just Near."

_Way to ruin the moment, faggot._

"And have you been a good boy this year?" Mello frowned. Like hell he was a good boy.

Near smiled the creepy smile again. "No. I have been a very, very naughty boy. I still want a present though."

"What the fuck? You don't get a present if you're bad!"

"Mello, when you agreed to be my Santa Claus you agreed to be _my_ Santa Claus. And _my _Santa Claus give me presents regardless of my behavior through out the year."

_Holy fuck, he's finally lost it! _Nonetheless, Mello did as he said. (By now, the pigs are drifing through the vastness of space.)

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Mello asked as if he didn't know already. Stupid twit probably wanted the new Transformer action figures. Since when did his birthday turn into Near's geek party?

'Nearrrr' was in deep thought. As if he was trying to decide between Optimus Prime and Megatron. Or what the consequences of his next act might be. He have a short nod and beckoned Mello to come closer. Mello leaned forward and Near whispered one word in Mello's ear that sent chills down his spine. Oh, such wonderful chills.

"Mello."

And before he even knew what happened his lips were crushed against Near's. The younger boy had a firm grip on Mello's shoulders and his head tilted just enough to give the kiss enough depth. Mello couldn't react because he was in so much shock. Twenty seconds passed and Mello still wasn't responding. Near started to panic. This was it. He was going to die today; Mello was going to kill him. Before he could break apart and run like hell, he felt soft hesitant hands on the small of his back. Mello got up so slowly, Near didn't even know they were not on the chair anymore. Not long after, he was pinned to the floor wrists clamped over his head with Mello's hands. Mello roughly kissed him, tongues lashing and all.

_It's lust and want not love or affection. It's lust and want not love or affection. It's lust and want not love or affection. It's lust and want not love or affection._

Lies, lies, lies, and more lies.

It was love at first kiss – or sexy, kinky, Santa Claus-cosplay floor molestation.

Mello broke apart due to the lack of air. Near gasped and tried to catch up with all the lost air. Blush heavily dusted both of their cheeks. Mello's face matched his huge jacket.

"Happy Birthday, Mello." Near whispered, showing a hint of need. He quickly brought Mello's lips back to himself. Who knew Near was so dirty... or lusty... or needy?

They broke apart after a few more minutes.

"Merry Christmas, Near" And before he even got to say 'thank you' he was attacked by another passionate kiss. God, he tasted so good!

Once more, they broke apart. That wasn't enough though. Mello didn't want to get off Near and Near didn't want him off of him.

"This is for Valentines Day." Near closed the gap between them again and this time, needy than ever.

Again, they parted. (God, damn the ridiculous need for air!)

"Happy Easter!" Mello shoved himself on Near again.

"Happy Hanukkah."

"I'm Christian."

"I do not care!" Near kissed Mello again and this time for so long a swimmer would be put to shame. When they pulled apart, they didn't need excuses or holidays, to go back to kissing, they just did. And they did this for the rest of the day and no one noticed because it was after all Christmas time.

_Today's the best fucking birthday EVER!_

* * *

**Epilogue:** Ever since that day, Mello and Near 'exchanged presents' every holiday . (Regardless whether they celebrated or not. i.e: Hanukkah.) And every holiday, the children would notice that Mello and Near would be missing at the same time. And when the would come back out from hiding, they would be disheveled and blushing. No one knows what happened. Except the pigs.

* * *

**FTOYWGAD:** Once again, Happy -belated- Birthday Forbiddensoul562! Sorry if the story isn't good I just did it really quickly. I just looked back and I thought "Wow this is such a pile of crap!" I apologize for the pig thing, I was just thinking about _Charllote's Web_.Oh, well, sorry Frobiddensoul562. If you guys like this, review please. (Also check out my other stories "Drunk" and "Twist.")

~Silver

P.S.: Happy Birthday Forbiddensoul562, did I wish you a Happy Birthday yet? xD


End file.
